Crusade Effect
by Emperor's Forsaken
Summary: The chaos gods are planning something, just as The Great Crusade starts to get to its climax. In respond to this, the Emperor forms a task force from four different Astarte legions to go to the Mass Effect world to stop chaos from gaining a foot hold, in other universes. { At the end of M2, early start of M3}


**Induction: Part I**

The Emperor had many plans, many hopes, desires that he wished to see done. But he was a busy man of an empire of over a million planets, with trillions of humans in the empire. At the head of the grand empire was the Emperor's greatest design, the Primarchs. Super-soldier generals at the head of huge legions of super-soldiers called Astartes, better known as Space Marines. But of all the great achievements made by Mankind in a spam of two-hundred years, there were still xenos to kill, independent human empire to conquer. But of all the enemies at Mankind's door step, there was a dark enemy that has been around for eons that is always trying to find their way in Mankind's life. Chaos, the dark gods of the warp, and as the Emperor tries to change the way Mankind thinks, the chaos gods have been making plans. Many of which are being set in motion at this very moment, plans going into motion in different universes, different dimensions. All these plans to use to force their power all over the universe and dimensions out there, but the Emperor wouldn't let his oldest foe try to gain an up on him.

So the Emperor order a task force from four different legions to be made, of these legion the Emperor pick Captains that know each other well, served together and trained together as young children. The four captains came from legions of totally different cultures, backgrounds and traditions; one would think the combination would lead to failure. But the Emperor was all-knowing in a way; the Emperor could trust these brothers of an old age and culture, to put their backgrounds to the side to fulfill the mission. The legions that were being sent, were; the bellicose and berserk World Eaters, the sociopathic and master torturers of the Night Lords, of all the four the most calm and gentle of them is the Salamanders the protectors and guardians. But last of all was the mysterious psykers of the Thousand Sons, a legion that has many secrets and knows many secrets. A legion made of almost all Psykers, which let the legion to have conflict with their fellow cousins, because they used dark powers not fully understood yet and fear for good reason.

Psykers could be humans, xenos, anyone and anything that has the power to use the warp as magic, witchcraft, many terms for a dangerous power. Psykers were still new to the Imperium of Man and those encountered by the Guard or Space Marines were very powerfully and deadly, some legions made the use of psykers, others none at all. For psykers are hated and feared for the unholy power they can use to change the course of a battle or a whole war. Worlds would burn to the core that had too many psykers as they were seen as a threat, which could become internal problem for the new upcoming of the Imperium of Man. But the Emperor was a psyker, probably the most powerful human psyker known to mankind. The Emperor and his son Magnus were both powerful psykers, and the Emperor study and explained the warp with Magnus. He did this to warn Magnus of the dangers of the warp and the power psykers, like themselves had. The Emperor was wary of psykers other than him and his second-in-command Malcador the Sigillite.

By sending psykers they would be last and the only defense against whatever chaos is cooking up and the Emperor will meet it head first with his finest creation, the Adeptus Astartes his trust instruments. But of course the marines wouldn't go alone and not without the best, the Emperor is also sending a famous, well-known and respected guard regiment that has been in service since the early years of the war of, unification of Terran.

Known by many names "The Emperor Headhunters" "Hive Eaters" "The enforcers" and best known as "Hell Jumpers" or "Hell Hounds". The first Terran regiment has a lot of history within the crusade and the unification wars, used for just about every military role, from siege warfare to Special Forces. The first regiment were change from mortal man to half breed Astartes, the Emperor change the regiment mid-way through the crusade to meet the demand for a specialized unit of soldier half man half warrior. Of course there were the Storm Trooper companies but they needed a unit that was still man but could take more punishment then a normal human. Of course the first regiment was nowhere close to the Astarte standards, but they were still a hell of a unit made up of half humans.

But no one could forget the Mechanicus; the Imperium of Man's best and brightest. Though the Mechanicus works and serves the Imperium of Man and the Emperor, they are all devoted to their machine god Omnissiah. But where do the Mechanicus loyalties stay at? Are they that devoted to their machine god, that they dismiss the Emperor and the Imperium for farther knowledge of forbidden technology? That would give them glory and power within their society and have the feeling of farther giving the machine god more knowledge and power? Some are cautious of the cogboys, well most see them has overly-loving knowledge priest that are more machine then man is all aspects.

But this mission that is about to be undertook by mortals, demi-gods and machines alike will test their loyalties, change opinions, change the future of the first colonists in a way in the new galaxy they ship off to. Will they remember their main mission? Or will they get caught up in affairs that truly don't involve them? Will the Chaos Gods win? Will chaos finally restore them place in all galaxies and dimensions as the rightful rulers?

XXXXXX

_Fear, nervousness, doubt, what were these feelings _thought Hermaus as he was walking down the hall to the command deck of the Apocalypse-class Battleship **Emperor's Watchers**. Hermaus was send here from the holy of most holy Terra, sent here to be the ambassador for the task force about to send out. Also act as an advisor for the Force Commanders and the Lord Commander, which would be a psyker. Hermaus was a little wary of the Emperors' decision to have a psyker lead a mission as delicate as this was, as psyker were a danger to enemies and allies alike. But never the less, Hermaus followed the Emperors' orders to the dot. His majesty himself gave Hermaus his orders, which surprised him, for the Emperor was a busy man and had an ever growing empire to deal with. To take time out his plans to give a low ranked Custodes order himself was an honor, like no other. As Hermaus arrived at the gate to the command deck, the two legionnaires at the gate stood at attention as he passed, when you entered the huge deck he walk over to the three commanders of the operation. Which looked like two of were challenging each other and catching up after so long. All they be waiting for now was the Task-Force Commander, who was a psyker of the Thousand Sons.

XXXXXX

"When the hell will this meeting start? So we can be over with this? I want to weight lift and spar before we journey into the unknown" asked Captain Achilles. Captain Achilles was the captain of the detachment sent from the XII legion, better known as the 'World Eaters'. The World Eaters were vicious close combat warriors and primary used to destroy entire races and planets, weather than conquer them.

"Be patient brother, the meeting will start in due time. As for the sparring you owe me a match, which we were supposed to have over 250 years ago. Hopefully you more of a challenge this time around" replied Captain Enam. Enam was the leader of the forces from the XVII legion, the 'Salamanders' a well-respected and honorable legion. The Salamanders were close combat fights like the World Eaters and other legions, but fought with flamer and bolter. Face-to-face a Salamander legionnaire was probably the most terrifying space marine of them all, with their coal black skin and fire red eyes. They were call 'devils in the dark' by some human cultures, because of their skin, eyes, and massive build.

"Ah, I forgot about that" chuckled Achilles "I guess I do owe you that match, but as I remember correctly, I won 55 matches, while you only won 10 matches". Looking over at his brother who was glazing at the now interesting wall, all the while Achilles was laugh a booming loud that was nothing close to a laugh, more like a bolter going off. "Back then we were boys, now we are soldiers of a different style of fighting. You really think you got a chance brother?" asked Achilles.

"Now may I remind you, we made a blood oath, and as I remember correctly I told you till we are both Astartes that we will truly have a battle between the giants," replied Enam. Then the two started to argue, which was to insult and defend their legions honor, theirs and prove who was the best fighter. But that was cut short as Captain Zigor interrupted the two foolish savages.

"Enough brothers the Custode of the Emperor has just arrived show him that you two fools aren't a pair of feral savages" whispered Captain Zigor. Zigor a quiet, clever and sneaky bastard, who was the commander of the VIII legion 'Night Lords' they were basically the imperium's terror enforcers. The Night Lords were highly skilled torturers and use fear has their primary weapon. The Night Lords were made up of mostly killers, criminals and all others sorts. Because most of the time only the criminals and thugs were healthy enough to undergo the gene-seed operations. They recruited from their Primarch's home world of Nostramo.

The three captains came at attention when Hermaus approached them. Hermaus wave them off, as he was no one of importance. Just another warrior serving the Emperor and the Imperium of Mankind, no need to identify himself as anything higher then these frontline captains.

"Astartes no need to go to attention or bow, I may just like the rest of you," said Hermaus "A warrior for the Emperor and Mankind, if anything it is me who should bow. You all have done great a many deeds for Mankind in this new golden age." looking at the three captains.

"Custode Hermaus you honor us with your gratitude towards us. We live to serve Mankind and the Emperor. Now that you arrived we only wait for one more person…." replied Zigor to Hermaus before bowing, but with some distaste at the end. Then a weird silence came over them, has the didn't know how to proceed

"How are the Fist doing at the center of the galaxy?" asked Achilles after some awkward silence between the four people. After the Emperor declared he was retiring from the crusade and taking the Imperial Fist with him to fortify the Imperial Palace things changed. For good or worse no one could tell, as the fighting got thicker a few months later, but it's starting to get at the climax of things.

"The Imperial Fists haven't falter from their duty as siege crafters, if anything it has made a bond between the Fists and the Custodes. Rumor is Primarch Rogal and our Chief Custode, Lord Valdor are friends somewhat now, since being around each other all the time" replied Hermaus.

"Well isn't that an interesting matchup, wonder how the Emperor feels about his…" said Enam, but he was interrupted, as a tall figure was approaching them from out of nowhere. The figure was holding a staff in one hand and book in the other hand. It was Adofo Lord Commander of the task force that was about to be sent out. As he walked up to the group-which was excited to see their long lost squad leader from back at training-but something was different of their old friend and brother, something mysterious was hiding behind all that height, strength, intellect and age. But Adofo on the another hand, was in Officer Mode, no time to embrace, no time share war stories or anything else, it was business time and he had big shoes to full with this mission. For his legions honor, loyalty, and reputation was on the line, to prove to the Emperor and Mankind psykers were important to their survival and culture.

As his old brothers were ready to embrace and enjoy some stories of their years away with their old leader, they were interrupted by Adofo. "Report to your command vessels and prepare your units for deployment. We leave in two hour with or without your support, I except you all though. Also we have been given extra support a fleet of Mechanicus ships and a battle station. I will be returning to my Battle-barge **Eyes of Anubis**. That is all," replied Adofo has he left straight away. No embracing, no 'hey been almost 300 years since the last time'. Just straight to the point and gone, it was always easy for Adofo to give orders, than get all emotional over seeing his old squad mates. Adofo has a duty to fulfill and a legion of Astartes, a mighty and numerous regiment to command, also make sure the Mechanicus does over step their boundaries. Here begins the adventure, but as the depart plans our going into action at this very moment to turn one of Mankind's best generals, into Mankind's most hated enemy and traitor. If they ever return the only thing awaiting them is war, long and dark war. A war for survival…

**AN: Hey hopefully people read this and enjoy, sorry for any grammar problems or errors. A lot of action next chapter. For people who like this please leave a review to know people are interested, so I can updated faster for those few fans I get. If I get any…. BTW not the best writer or story teller, so blame the Dark Gods if you hate this completely. Also the "Hell Jumper" nickname isn't a originally I know…. But I have big plans for the guards, as I like to do things for both guard fans and space marines fans, special things only that unit has…. Anyway Peace. **


End file.
